Chisaka's Death Game
by Darky Darko
Summary: Chisaka membawa sebuah game namun dia dan teman temannya malah masuk ke game tersebut dan harus menyelesaikan game untuk keluar dari game tersebut dan kembali ke dunia mereka. Mau tau ceritanya ? Makanya baca deh. Pasti seru
1. Chapter 1

Chisaka's Death Game

Hi Min'na ! Watashi wa Darky Darko desu. Yoroshiku. Mohon dukungannya di fanfiction baru saya ini. Arigatou ^_^

.

.

.

Warning : Gaje, Kocak bisa buat tertawa terbahak-bahak sampe sakit jantung (?), tidak sesuai EYD.

.

.

.

Desclaimer : Hunter x Hunter bukan punya Darko tapi "Chisaka's Death Game" punya Darko.

.

.

.

Semoga fanfict saya yg pertama ini tidak mengecewakan. Selamat membaca! Oh iy. Kalo mau berlanjut Ceritanya, harus ada 3 review. Ok that's all.

.

.

.

Di sebuah desa nan indah (?) dan permai (?) Hiduplah 3 anak remaja (bkn manusia (-'_')-) yg memiliki kekuatan khusus. Yg pertama Leo yg kedua Darko yg ketiga Chisaka. Di suatu siang...

Chisaka : Halow guys ! Liat apa yg gw bawa !

Darko : meoww (?) ... apa tuh ? *baru ngedip-ngedip dari tidur siang*

Leo : VIDEO GAME ! *teriak pake toa nyolong di supermarket* *guling guling di lantai*

Darko & Chisaka : -"

Chisaka : ayo cepat kita mainkan !

Leo & Darko : OK ! :3

Disaat game dinyalakan dan muncul di layar TV, mereka semua tertarik ke dalam game tersebut... WOW

All : Waaaaa ! Apaan ini ? Aku gmau mati ! Aku blom nikah (?)

Sesaat, mereka sampai ke dunia lain penuh dengan hantu han- salah teks maaf- penuh dengan hal hal yg sangat familiar yaitu di dunia Hunter x Hunter ! Tiba tiba... seorang anak berambut kulit landak *ditusuk rambut Gon* datang menghampiri...

Gon : Hi ! Namaku Gon. Apa kalian turis (?) Dari luar negeri ?

Leo : tepatnya... dunia lain ( leo ditabok chisaka sama darko | Chisaka+Darko "emg kita setan apa !?"

Leo : ehh salah deng... kami terjebak di sini akibat game yg dibawa cewe matre (?) *dilempar hak tinggi chisaka* itu

Lalu datanglah 3 anak laki laki - tepatnya 2 anak laki laki dan satu om om *dilempar tas leorio*.

Killua : siapa kalian ? *dengan nada dinginnnnn sedingin hatimu (?)*

Chisaka : halow... aku Chisaka ! *dengan tatapan sok cute * (Leo digalpok chisaka)*

Kurapika : sebaiknya kalian pergi. Di sini sedang susah (?) (Author : susah apanya ?) Akibat serangan laba laba raksasa si*lan (tuttttt) (Author : bahasa woiy... bahasa) tapi jika kalian bisa membantu, kalian bisa tinggal di sini.

Leo : tinggal ?! Gila lo ! Kita mau keluar dari dunia freak (Leo dibacok killua "lo pikir gw freak apa !?" * ini

Darko : guys... sebaiknya kalian lebih menghawatirkan ini -(□-)

All : *pokerface :|

Leo : Hwaaaa ! Apaan tuh ! Laba laba segede itu ? Astafirogloh (?) (Author : lo agamanya Islam apa ?)

Chisaka lansung mengeluarkan tanaman tali berdurinya dan mengikat laba laba itu dan menghacurkan laba laba itu...

Leo : WHAT DE...

Killua : cewe tepos *dibacok sama chisaka* itu baru menyelesaikan satu..

Tapi masih ada 999 lagi...

\(-.-")/

apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka ? Akan kah mereka berhasil mengalahkan laba laaba itu ? Saksikan kelanjutannya jika kalian memberi 3 review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chisaka's Death Game

Hi Min'na! Darko balik lagi nih. sori... lagi g ada inspirasi jadi lama mikirin lanjutannya... tapi smoga g mengecewakan yaaa

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : Gaje, Kocak, Abal, bisa buat mencret (?) tujuh turunan (?)

.

.

.

.

.

disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter bukan punya Darko tapi fict sama OC punya Darko.

.

.

.

.

.

Chisaka : APAAAAA !? Lo gila apa? harus berapa taun gw nyelesain. ...

Killua : I don't CARE ! I love it... (Author: ko jadi lagu ya?)

Lalu... laba laba itu pun langsung menyerang lagi... Kurapika langsung mengikat mereka tanpa ampun lalu memutilasinya (Author : KEJAM ! | Kurapika : sadar siapa yang buat fict...) Chisaka jg tidak kalah... dia langsung memrintah tumbuhan pemakan untuk memakan mereka. Killua dengan cepat langsung memotong mereka dan dicincang jadi steak (Author : jadi laper euy...) Darko dan Leo langsung menggabungkan kekuatan mereka cahaya dan kegelapan menjadikan musuh mereka gosong jadi abu... Gon... langsung menggunakan kekuatan supernya dan DUARRR ! bom nuklir (?) pun ditembakkan (?) lalu... leorio hanya lari lari kaya banci *digaplok leorio*

Leorio : fyuhhh akhirnya semuanya mati

Kurapika : siapa lo ? lo cmn lari lari kaya banci taman negi (Miku Vocaloid : ada yg manggil ?)

Killua : HEH ! udh diem... mending kita cari kuncinya yg ada di salah satu perut laba laba itu biar cepet naik level...

Leo : iy... bener tuh...

Chisaka : Nih aku ketemu !

Tetapi... di belakang Chisaka, laba laba itu hidup kembali dan memakan Chiisa

All : CHIISAAAA !

untungnya kuncinya terjatuh dan diambil oleh Leo... dengan berat hati, mereka membuka kunci level 2 dan meninggalkan Chisaka di situ...

LEVEL 2... TATADAAAA ! (?) -"

Leo : Sekarang kita harus lebih hati hati. slah satu anggota kita tlah hilang maksudku dimakan.

Killlua : ya benar

Kurapika : lalu sekarang kita harus apa ?

Darko : G..G...Guys... sebaiknya kita lebih baik liat ini deh °-°

tanah mulai bergetar dan gunung yang ada di belakang mereka meletus tapi... lavanya bisa lari dan jalan (Author: Heh kalian lava... sejak emak gw budek sampe g budek lagi trus budek lagi kalian ga bakalan bisa lari setau gw | Lava : siapa lo siapa gw ? terserah gw mau lari ke mau nungging ke mau goyang oppagangnam style (?) ke dan... LO YG NULIS NASKAH ! dasar BAKAUTHOR. ...)

Gon : HUAAAAA ! Knapa Gon harus ada di fict menyedihkan sama kaya authornya (Author : HEH! terserah gw dong) Gon mau pulanggg... apalagi lavanya bisa sirkus (?) jalan jalan lagi...

Killua : ada yg bisa mengendalikan api ?

lalu di belakang semua lava berjalan itu, seorang anak laki laki sedang menunggangi sebuah lava yg paling besar sepertinya anak itu komandannya

Anak Kecil : Aku bisa... Heheeheh... Hwuahahahahahah

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Leo dan teman teman ? baca terus yaaa... kalo mau lanjut harus ada 3 review... ok Sayonara Min'na ! Darko-kun pamit dulu...


	3. Chapter 3

Chisaka's Death Game 3

Hi Min'na! Darko balik lagi ! sori updatenya lama lagi mikirin gmn jalan ceritanya. ok lanjut !

.

.

.

.

.

Warning: Gaje, Abal, typo

.

.

.

.

.

disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter bukan punya Darko tapi fict sama OC punya Darko.

.

.

.

.

.

Killua : bersiap guys. anak TK *digaplok mamoru* ini punya kekuatan yang berbahaya

All : ok

lalu mereka mulai menyerang dan lagi lagi lagi lagi lagi lagi lagi lagi

~5 jam kemudian~

lagi lagi lagi...

Kurapika : Ugh... dia kuat sekali !

Gon : bahkan kekuatanku tidak bisa menembus tameng lavanya...

Anak Kecil : hmmmm... jadi hanya ini kemampuan kalian heh ?

leo darko pun sudah kelelahan... tiba tiba sebuah tali mengikat darko dan mulau menariknya ke gunung berapi...

Leo : DARKO ! bertahanlah !

untungnya darko berhasil diselamatkan. mereka semua menjadi tegang melihat kekuatan anak kecil yang mengerikan itu

Gon : hey killua sini !

killua : ada apa ?

Gon : kau lihat di leher anak itu ?

killua : itu kan kuncinya

gon : yap. nah sekarang kita perlu bersembunyi terlebih dahulu, ok ?

Killua : GUYS, RETREAT !

Darko pun langsung mengeluarkan kekuatan hitamnya membuat musuh tidak bisa melihat apa apa lalu. mereka semua hilang...

Anak kecil : HEG !? kemana mereka semua ? harus kucari kalau tidak master akan marah...

*di sebuah tempat...*

Killua : ok... gini rencananya pertama kita akan menyerang dia habis habisan tapi... darko hanya lerlu bersembunyi di dekat anak itu. lalu saat kami sudah menyerah, kau Darko langsubg mengeluarkan kekuatan gelapmu dan membuat semuanya gelap. ... di saat itu kau harus langsung mengambil kunci di leher anak itu. setelah itu kita semua langsung bertemu di tempat ini lagi, mengerti ?

All : Ok

*back to anak kecil (?)*

anak kecil : Hmph... kekuatan mereka tidak seberapa dengan kekuatanku... mereka tak akan bisa mengalahkanku dan akan terjebak di sini slamanya...

Leo : oh benarkah ?

Leo killua gon leorio dan kurapika semua membuat strategi...

anak kecil : Mana mungkin kalian bisa mengalahkan Jendral berpangjat tiga Mamoru-UPS! oh no namaku !...

leo : jadi namamu Mamoru tuh... hehe. Yap mulai !

mereka semua menyerang mamoru dengan cepat secepat Flash (Flash DC : ada yg manggil ?) namun Mamoru berhasil menahan semua lawanan mereka dengan mudah... lalu semua menjadi gelap... leo dan kawan kawan telah kembali ke markas...

Darko : Hihihihihi. ...

Mamoru : siapa kau ?

Darko : aku ada di dekatmu dan siap mendapatkanmu dengan cepat hihihihi...

Mamoru : kau...

Darko pun melihat Mamoru yang ketakutan sampe mencret mencret (?) lalu debgan cepat dan tanpa disadari datko mengambil kalung Mamoru dan kembali ke markas

~di markas~~~~ krik krik (?)

Darko : guys aku dapat kuncinya !

All : YEAYYYYYY !

Darko : ok kita harus cepat menuju ke-

Mamoru : gerbang, iy bukan ?

apa yang akan terjadi di chapter 3 ? siapakah yang harus mengorbankan diri bagi teman temannya ? nah kalo mau dilanjutin harus ada 6 review ok thanks Darko pamit dulu. Sayonaraaa !


End file.
